DECISIONES
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Había tomado su decisión y aprendería a vivir con ello. Ilustración y edición de portada: SamDV


Ese día Kagami estaba furiosa.

 _¿Cómo pude terminar en esta situación?_ Se recriminó mentalmente al tiempo que espetaba a su contrincante que sólo atinaba a detener tan bien como podía sus estocadas al tiempo que retrocedía, intentando con esto ganar algo de terreno.

La azabache estaba plenamente consciente de que todos sus nuevos compañeros habían detenido su entrenamiento para anclar su mirada en ellos, o más bien en ella, que no se había mostrado tan feroz con anterioridad.

Cuando entrenaba solía ser una chica calculadora, atenta a los movimientos y dispuesta a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ganar; pero ahora era presa de sus emociones, provocando que sus movimientos se volvieran más erráticos y tenaces.

 _Como cuando llegó el akuma._ Considero, recordando brevemente la energía ilimitada que la rodeó mientras buscaba los accesorios de la chica de traje moteado y el gato negro.

Solo que ahora no había ninguna persona con extraños poderes dominando sus acciones. Solo era ella y la frustración que reinaban sus emociones.

Una suerte que ese día estuviesen practicando la evasión de movimientos del contrincante y que a ella le tocara atacar. También era perfecto que Adrien se convirtiera en su compañero de prácticas, otorgándole así una forma de justificarse.

 _Lo lamento Adrien, pensé que habíamos acordado no contenernos._ Le diría al joven modelo con una sutil sonrisa para después prometer que sería más cuidadosa.

Y lo sería, pero no ese día. Estaba harta.

La rabia estaba contenida en su interior, una emoción que había sentido con anterioridad y siempre dirigida a una sola persona: ella. Siempre provocada por sus tontos sentimientos que era incapaz de mantener a raya.

Odiaba sentirse así, había vivido hasta ahora siguiendo pautas que iban acorde al renombre que su familia le otorgaba, un nombre que anhelaba llevar más alto en el área del deporte que siempre había sido su mayor anhelo.

Pero ahí estaba, siendo una chica tonta más que suspiraba por quien nunca espero hacerlo.

Las personas solían decir que era maravilloso estar enamorado. Ella no entendía por qué. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Si las piernas te tiemblan, el corazón acelera y la capacidad de pensar se anula.

Era tan frustrante, en especial, cuando te encuentra con la guardia baja.

 _¿Cómo llegué a esta situación?_

Al principio pensó que caería rendida por la dulce Marinette; de sus bonitos ojos azules, sus labios ligeramente rosados y el cabello negro que tanto le gustaba. Recordando lo amable que había sido con ella cuando por fin tuvieron tiempo de presentarse y lo atormentada que parecía por el arbitraje que había quedado bajo su jurisdicción.

Era algo que podía manejar, enamorarse de ella era algo sencillo y que podía planear para que pasara en su vida, sin sorpresas desagradables y con cada emoción tratada correctamente al ser esperada. Disfrutando de los momentos que podían compartir y de los sutiles sonrojos que ahora sabía que podía provocarle con su cercanía. Era una chica preciosa, y no solo eso.

Marinette era una chica capaz; aunque al principio tuviese dudas sobre sus actos, de algún modo parecía sacar fuerzas de donde ya no las había, importándole poco lo difícil que cualquier situación podía parecer.

Kagami había investigando, sabía el tipo de chica que era la azabache de ojos azules antes y después de los prodigios. Una evolución que las personas a su alrededor parecían ignorar pero que para ella era difícil no notar.

También era plenamente consciente de quién había influido en la seguridad que la chica poseía, lo había visto en el Ladyblog; la esperanza nula de la chica antes de enfrentarse a la silueta conformada por mariposas que ahora sabía, era el símbolo que caracterizaba al villano de París.

No le costó demasiado trabajo imaginar que la chica tendría una ¨pequeña¨ crisis si se enteraba de que ella conocía su identidad, por lo cual decidió no hacérselo saber. Aunque la verdad le encantaba la idea de molestarla comentándole lo bien que se veía en ese traje moteado.

Pero las cosas no podían ser así.

Tuvo que detener sus sentimientos antes de que lograran crecer, pues más pronto que tarde se enteró de que había alguien que le gustaba a Marinette; provocándole cierta molestia cuando ella misma posó su mirada sobre él.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, no se alarmó del todo. No era la primera vez que tenía un flechazo no deseado con un compañero. Incluso podía decir que era culpa de Marinette, que pasaba algunas de las salidas que tenían hablando de lo maravilloso que el chico podía ser.

Momentos que Alya agradecía puesto a que ya no aguantaba escuchar a su mejor amiga hablando de aquel ¨Adonis¨ y en los que ella podía asegurarse de que desistir era lo más correcto, porque la de ojos color cielo estaba clara y perdidamente enamorada.

Podía entender la conmoción que el rubio provocaba en la futura modista y en otras de las chicas del Colegio. Era listo, atractivo y diestro en más de una actividad. Aunque ella sabía que el chico escondía más de lo que todos decían.

Se había interesado en la familia de relación incómoda que el chico poseía, esa que te ama pero que de algún modo parece incapaz de interactuar contigo y que te lastima, esa que ella también tenía.

Se había percatado en el ceño ligeramente fruncido del chico cada vez que se enfrentaba a algo que no entendía y que estaba segura de que había visto en alguien más.

cuestionándose sobre las razones emocionales que llevaban a Adrien a hacer lo que hacía, después de todo el chico era bastante bondadoso a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de plata.

Aun así, se mantuvo tan serena como podía estarlo.

Adrien era un chico interesante de estudiar e incluso era fácil desear su atención. Pero eso no quitaba lo que ya sabía: era un simple flechazo; lo cual significaba que su interés duraría una semana para después pasar de página.

Y así fue, como muchas otras veces; sus ojos miel se posaban en la silueta del modelo cuando este aparecía en escena, su corazón daba un ligero vuelco cuando le habla y no podía evitar cuestionarse qué era lo que el chico pensaba.

Suspirando aleatoriamente al pensar en él, hasta que el lunes llegó de nueva cuenta y nada paso. El sentimiento se había evaporado como una tendencia en Internet; situación que agradeció, después de todo no quería dañar a Marinette.

 _¿Cómo llegué a esta situación?_ Se preguntó de nueva cuenta mientras detenía cada estocada que Adrien le propinaba tras escuchar la alarma que dictaba el cambio de turno en la actividad.

Pero ella no se movió, se mantuvo en su lugar deteniendo cada golpe a pesar del poco espacio que el joven modelo le dejaba para actuar.

No le importaba, estaba rabiosa.

Había pensado que podría seguir su existencia en el Colegio sin ningún tipo de relación romántica, o al menos así fueron los primeros meses hasta que él apareció.

 _Un nuevo flechazo_ , pensó.

Pero la semana pasó y los sentimientos no se esfumaron, solo evolucionaron.

Provocando que ella se alarmará. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse de él, no había modo y esto no era porque él fuera una mala persona. El problema radicaba en que los sentimientos habían llegado sin anunciarse, espantándola.

No estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo que quería su corazón y había tomado la decisión de dejarlo ser hasta que se consumiera por completo.

 _Un flechazo prolongado_ , imaginó.

Pero no fue así, él aparecía en sus pensamientos en cualquier momento, lo veía con el rabillo del ojo cuando él no debía estar ahí y su corazón se agitaba cada vez que lo veía.

Deseando saber qué pensaba sobre cualquier cosa, esperando el momento en el que podría acercarse más en esos momentos esporádicos que compartían en la entrada del Colegio.

Pero ella no estaba lista para algo así, tenía miedo.

¿Y si se lo digo, me da una oportunidad y el hechizo se rompe? ¿Y si ya tiene alguien especial? ¿Y si piensa que soy una niña tonta? ¿Qué voy a hacer si me rompe el corazón? ¿Y si el dolor es tal que no soy capaz de tomar el florete durante meses y pierdo mi oportunidad?

Inseguridades que no necesitaba pero que ahora la atormentaban.

El entrenamiento acabo, Adrien se quitó el casco y le tendió la mano.

—Cielos Kagami, reamente eres una competidora difícil de vencer —Aceptó el chico con una sonrisa mientras que ella apretaba su mano.

—Pensé que no nos contendríamos entre nosotros Adrien, lo lamento, no era mi intensión.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien. ¿Vamos a la salida?

—En realidad voy a dejar un libro a la biblioteca antes, nos vemos el martes.

—Por supuesto.

Los compañeros de clase se fueron tras las felicitaciones que solían darse después de cada entrenamiento, dejándola sola como para calmar sus nervios y caminar hasta la puerta principal donde el ya estaría esperando a su hermana.

Era el momento de la verdad.

No iba a permitir que la dañara, no se iba a permitir caer por él.

No así.

—Kagami —Saludó el chico de mechas azules que acababa de desviar su mirada de su reproductor mp3 hasta ella.

—Hola Luka, ¿cómo estas? —El corazón intentó salírsele del pecho en el momento que el chico le sonrió.

A pesar de la molestia le sonrió, no era su culpa que ella fuera tan estricta con lo que pedía su corazón.

—Normal, ya sabes, esperando a Jule.

—¿Aún está en la biblioteca con Rose?

—Sí, aunque dijeron que no tardarían —Comentó mientras le daba una nueva hojeada a su celular, observando el mensaje que la de mechas moradas le había mandado —¿Aún no llegan por ti?

—Hoy no —Aceptó —Quería ir a un lugar sola, ya sabes.

—Oh, ¿tienes prisa? No quisiera quitarte tu tiempo.

—Tengo unos minutos.

—Entonces ven, ¿quieres escuchar música de verdad? —Anheló decir que sí en ese momento, apoyarse contra la columna a su lado y escuchar cualquier canción que el de ojos azules estuviera escuchando.

—En realidad tengo algo que quiero decirte —Luka la observó confundido, provocando que el cuerpo de la azabache se estremeciera y eso, era molesto.

—No me interesa saber tu opinión —Señaló con voz firme, infundiéndose valor —Solo es algo que tengo que decir y nada más, ¿entendido? —El chico asintió, mudo —Tú... —Titubeó y eso, era lo que más le molestaba, no era propio de ella, nada de eso —Tú me gustas.

Luka hizo ademán de querer decir algo, lo cual provocó que Kagami se apresurará a continuar.

—Solo necesitaba decírtelo, gracias por, bueno, escuchar —La azabache reafirmó el agarre sobre su bolsa de deporte, antes de empezar a caminar —Recuérdale a Juleka sobre nuestro examen de historia de mañana.

—Kaga...

La chica dio vuelta en la esquina, escucho la voz de Rose saludar animadamente al chico de mechas azules y suspiró aliviada. No quería imaginarse lo que tendría que hacer si Luka intentaba darle alcance, era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse.

El pecho le dolía y no podía evitarlo, pero estaba bien, había tomado su decisión y aprendería a vivir con ello.

Ahí donde se sentía bien, donde podía controlar sus emociones.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Lugami gente, lugami. xD


End file.
